nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Modern Trainish
Can you make this OWTB Pierlot McCrooke 13:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I think it's more something for a TV'er to do. --OWTB 13:52, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::I cant make good languages Pierlot McCrooke 13:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, Hurbanovan English actually is the way I pronounce English. It isn't more than that. --OWTB 13:55, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Modern trainish hasa german u and an dutch r Pierlot McCrooke 13:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, that's a change in phonetics. It's more an accent. --OWTB 14:00, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: And all werkwoorden (Sorry, idont know the english word for that} end on chon Pierlot McCrooke 14:05, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Verbs ( ) ¿Lars Washington? 14:07, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, that's a nice start :) --OWTB 14:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::There is unique pronoucing of a like:car, bar an war is pronuced like a o and there is s-deletion for some words like pass Pierlot McCrooke 14:11, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ok. --OWTB 14:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Good Good! Pierlot McCrooke 14:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I see you work hard, that's good :) --OWTB 16:56, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Work Owtb, can you work on it Pierlot McCrooke 17:31, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, as I said above I think it's something for a TV'er to do. A language devolepes out of several things: 1. source (another language, like English or Dutch) 2. natural conditions (I've got no idea what that is in TV) 3. cultural conditions (I'm no TV'er, so I don't know the culture either) --OWTB 17:46, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is a mixed african-limburgish-dutch-lovian culture Pierlot McCrooke 17:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Spanish?? 17:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Wanted to say the same. --OWTB 17:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 17:50, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::How come? --OWTB 17:51, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::What is that in dutch Pierlot McCrooke 17:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hij vraagt waarom je "Spaans" zegt. 17:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That is just the culture of TV Pierlot McCrooke 17:53, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah, ok. I don't speak a single word spanish :) --OWTB 17:54, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Why would there be Spanish influences in Train Village? There were almost no Spanish migrants. 17:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That is just the culuture ~~ ::::::::::There always is a reason, isn't there? 17:57, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No Pierlot McCrooke 17:58, 14 June 2008 (UTC) It has just an normal culture Pierlot McCrooke 07:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Effective Didn't think of that! 18:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... reminds me of postapo... --Bucurestean 18:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::How so? 18:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Epidemic? --Bucurestean 18:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, in that way . One of those ideas of me, a postapocalyptic wiki. Haha. Never was meant to be a great success: Joeri is not often around to do a lot, and I can't work without him or someone else around. 19:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Speakers This one should have living speakers Pierlot McCrooke 14:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::There are first some things that need to be sorted out. For instance the schepen/Mannschaft part is not quite clear. Also, there's not a phonological difference between words such 'right' and 'write' (at least not in my dialect) so any sound change wouldn't just affect the 'igh' sound. Apart from that, okay. :) --Semyon 15:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it would effect it if people learnt English from text-books. As some Oceana pronunciations are in fact spelling pronunciations. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::You mean if Dutch immigrants only learnt it from books? But that would be a bizarre situation. If there were no English speakers to talk to, why bother learning? :P --Semyon 15:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::In Limburg, nobody spoke Dutch and there were no Dutchies. But, if you wanted to achieve something (in this case: education in Noble City), you would definitely have to learn English. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ok, fair enough. But I still find it rather unlikely that a textbook wouldn't explain the correct pronunciation, particularly as English spelling is so idiosyncratic. Also, once the hypothetical person went off to NC, surely the mistake would be corrected? The situation with Oceana and the hundred word list is a little different. --Semyon 15:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps you're right :P Of course, hypothetically, it could also be an incorrect pronunciation that was created to differentiate the dialect more from standard English, who knows? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hypothetically, the inhabitants of TV might be time travellers from before the taut-taught merger. ;) --Semyon 15:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Well, that wouldn't really fit our history :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the igh pronunciation should be also used in words like write Pierlot McCrooke 16:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't wish to be negative but I'm a little sceptical of point eight. Where would such a feature have appeared from? --Semyon 21:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::If he meant "my" and "your" it could be Flemish. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Maybe there should be a revival community here too Pierlot McCrooke 07:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :We could say that the language went extinct but there is now a revival community of 11 speakers. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Good idea, why did yoyu BTW delete the own words Pierlot McCrooke 07:48, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::There was an edit conflict. I put the sentence back again in more linguistic terms: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Modern_Trainish?curid=4300&diff=130598&oldid=130596. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Dictionary I suggest we now create a dictionary Pierlot McCrooke 13:05, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :You can do that on a user sub page such as "User:Pierlot/Modern Trainish" or "User:Pierlot/Dictionary". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC)